The present invention relates to tape-containing cassettes, and particularly to a tape clamping device for use with tape-containing cassettes to prevent the tape from becoming loosened during shipment.
During shipment or transportation, tape-containing cassettes are each fitted with a tape-locking device or clamp to prevent the tape from becoming loosened due to the vibrations generated during the shipment. A prior art tape-locking device is snapped into position to firmly hold the tape-wound hubs in position with respect to the cassette housing. However, during shipment the outer convolutions of the tape will move in axial direction of the hub due to the inertial force acted thereupon by the vibrations or any mechanical shock. When the tape is played on a recording device, the outer convolutions of the tape will follow a path displaced from the desired path with respect to the transducer head.